1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to gas burning torches used with portable containers of pressurized liquified combustible gas. In particular, it relates to such torches which comprise a regulator valve assembly and a detachable burner assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,093 discloses a gas burning torch of the aforesaid character wherein the burner assembly, which comprises an offset burner tube and an integrally formed venturi member and orifice member, has an externally threaded lower end portion which screws into an internally threaded gas outlet opening in the valve body. In this manner, the burner is mechanically supported and connected to the gas supply. During manufacture, or in the case where replacement of the burner assembly is required, the lower end of the burner assembly is screwed into place on the valve housing and assumes a final fixed or stationary position wherein it cooperates with an O-ring gas seal. However, it is clumsy and time-consuming to screw a burner assembly in or out of position whenever a substitution needs to be made, particularly one having a bent or offset burner tube. Furthermore, in prior art torches having burner assemblies of the screw-in type, the full screwed-in position is always the same and the offset burner tube cannot be rotationally moved or adjusted to position the burner tip in the optimum position for the work at hand unless a lock nut on the threaded connection is first adjusted to permit this. In torches where a gas such as MAPP gas is used and it is frequently necessary to substitute burner assemblies of different sizes to obtain the most efficient use of the wider range of capabilities of the gas the problem of frequently changing screw-in type burner assemblies is troublesome.